Simplify the following expression: ${7(-1+5y)-6(-y+8)}$
Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-1+5y}{)} - 6(-y+8) $ $ {-7+35y} - 6(-y+8) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -7+35y {-6(}\gray{-y+8}{)} $ $ -7+35y + {6y-48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {35y + 6y} {-7 - 48}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {41y} {-7 - 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {41y} {-55}$ The simplified expression is $41y-55$